Struck By a Vehicle
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Lightning gets hit by a car & wakes up to randomness. Wrote it after I watched Dane Cook's vid. XD SO FUNNY!


**Just a little funny fic I wrote months ago.**

**Struck By a Vehicle**

**By**

**Carlint**

Seriously, I never thought I'd actually get hit by a car. You don't believe me? Yeah, I'm fast & all, but, this was like automatic hit right as I knew it was going to happen. I guess it all happened when for some reason, I found myself walking down the sidewalk & crossing the street without looking. I was too busy dancing. Yep, I had an Mp3 player in my hands & wasn't even looking where I was going. So, anyway, I'm walking down the street, doing a sort of hip-hoppy dance & apparently, the street light changed from red to green when I wasn't looking. As I had the music turned up so loud, anyone standing without five feet of me could hear it, I didn't notice it at all. In fact, to top that, I was also singing. Really loud, at that. I remember pointing my hand in the air as I practically screamed,

"STOP, TURN! TAKE A LOOK AROUND! AT ALL THE LIGHTS AND SOUNDS! LET THEM BRING YOU IN! SLOW, BURN! LET IT ALL FADE OUT! PULL THE CURTAIN DOWN! I WONDER WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!" I still can't believe the wreck didn't break my Mp3 player & my spine. I paused my player to look for a different song when I got tired of playing "Lights & Sounds" over & over, just in time to hear a familiar voice scream,

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET STRUCK BY A VEHICLE!" I barely opened my eyes & turned slightly, before I dropped my Mp3 player as something big & hard hit me in the hip REALLY hard. And to make matters worse, the guy driving didn't stop. He went right under me as I ended up in the air somehow just as he went by. Another car stopped right under me, before I landed on top of it & fell off & onto the concrete, now, practically under the hot car. If it weren't for my powers, I'd have major burns all over me, even after the car was turned off.

…

All that, other than me walking, was basically what the Titans told me after I woke up in the tower. When I opened my eyes & saw that a pair of white eyes were staring at me so close it was blurry, I sat up so fast; we hit each other in the head. The first thing that came to my mind exploded from my mouth.

"I JUST GOT HIT BY A CAR!" I stopped & my eyes widened as I looked around as all the Titans stared at me, their pupils looking like they were the size of peas. Then, I gazed behind them at the door, which then exploded open, banging into the wall so hard, it almost broke the door. We all flinched at the sound, before I was choked as a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. When the slight smoke cleared, two big, blue eyes were staring at me.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed, falling over.

"OH MY GOSH IS RIGHT! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I then recognized my friend; Zoey was the cause of my next scream. I sat there for a second, before sitting back up.

"Uh…you…how did you…when did you…uh…?" I stuttered, before falling over on my pillow. Or at least, the pillow they were letting me use. I panted & just muttered, "Yeah, I got hit by a car…"

"I heard. As soon as Beast Boy told me that, I screamed & headed here as fast as I could."

"Wait a minute. Beast Boy, why did you call her?" Robin asked, turning to a whistling Beast Boy, who was looking at the ceiling.

"Umm…call who?" Beast Boy asked. I could tell he was avoiding the conversation.

"Zoey." Robin said to him, blankly.

"Oh, uh…her. Well, umm…you know…she's got a crush on…" Beast Boy's eyes widened as he looked at me. "…I-I mean, she's our friend, right? And uh…" I could feel a muscle in my forehead tense up. If I wasn't burnt & in pain I would've strangled him. Zoey looked as annoyed as I was & we both shot daggers at Beast Boy, who just smiled weakly, before falling over.

"I'm not here!" he said, crawling under the bed to avoid us.

"That was smart, Beast Boy…" Zoey said, calming down.

"In case we can't resist the urge to strangle you…" I added, forcing my pained face to give them all a small smile.

"So…you are ok, yes?" Starfire asked me, flying up to my bed.

"Umm…well, besides the burning pain & injuries, I'm fine…" I said, my voice sounding strange from the attempt at sarcasm.

"So…is that a yes or a no?" Robin asked.

"Take a guess." Zoey said.

"How do you do that?" I asked, throwing my arms into the air & letting them fall back down.

"Also, not that I'm not glad I was informed about this…but, why did Beast Boy call me instead of Lightning's brother?" The Titans all stared at us, before Beast Boy somehow managed to poke his bed through the bed in was sitting on.

"Umm…that question could go unanswered for awhile, right?" he said. We all glared at him. "Don't hurt me." He rushed back under the bed.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy," I said, smiling, "If I was gonna turn you into fried chicken, I'd have done it, already." I blinked & stared at nothingness for a moment, "Whoa, it's contagious…"

"Yeah & easy." Zoey said. In case you're not sure what we're talking about, it was the fact that I almost never use sarcasm, & I seemed to get the hang of it only at the time. Beast Boy's hand came out of the hole he had made with a lit communicator & attempted to hand it to me.

"Ok…he's on…" he said, tossing it at the wall.

"Great aim…" Zoey said, sarcastically as I picked up the communicator.

"Brother, are you ok?" Thunder asked me, obviously worried about me. I leaned on my arm & held up the communicator.

"Umm…yes, I think. I'm hurting a little, but, other than that, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? Will you be able to come home?"

"I'm not at the hospital. I'm at Titans Tower. And yes, I can come back, now, if you want."

"Lightning!" Zoey shrieked.

"What?" I asked her, turning to her.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she said. I just sat there.

"Uh…"

"I mean, are you sure? You just got hit by a car & you feel like getting up & acting like you're not injured already?"

"No. When I get home, I'll take a nap."

"I mean, how will you even _get_ home?"

"Uh…"

"Good grieve!" Zoey shouted to herself, walking away from the bed. I stared at her for a moment as she banged her head on the closet door, before turning back to my brother, who was now staring at me like I was out of my mind.

"Sorry about that. Yes, I'm on my way, now."

"Need help?" Zoey asked me as I closed the communicator.

"Oh, for the love of--!" I stood up on the bed & stumbled a little. "I'll see you guys, later." He attempted the open the window.

"Look, I only wanna make sure you're ok." Zoey said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know. But, I'm fine. See? UUUHH!" Just as I attempted to show her I was ok, I fell out of the window.

"OH MY GOSH!" Zoey screamed, rushing to the window. Everything under my belt became electricity & I turned my body around & shot into the air.

"I'M OK!" I yelled, going past the window. However, on my way up, I ended up crashing into a sign & knocking myself out, once again.

"Yeah, I don't think so…" Zoey had said as she jumped out the window to catch me before I was hurt even worse.

[Line]

I woke up in the same bed once again, who knows how long after that. After I opened my eyes, I sat up.

"Ok…that was just a coincidence. I ran into a sign…"

"A sign?! But, you were going straight up!"

"I think I was…I don't even think I knew where I was going…"

"Well, I think next time, you should have your brother come & help you get up there."

"Well, I'm not sure if I need…" Zoey glared at me. "…I uh…mean, call him…" I finished, smiling at her. Later, my brother & I were standing at the door to the tower. Well, my brother was standing. I was leaning on him & he was supporting me.

"Thanks for the tip, Zoey…" I said.

"No problem. If your family, it's called tough love." I snickered & Zoey's eyes widened. However, Beast Boy burst out laughing & fell over, laughing on the floor & holding his stomach.

"HA HA HA! I KNEW IT!" He sat up & pointed at Zoey. "I _**KNEW**_ IT!"

"You knew what, Beast Boy?" Zoey asked him. Beast Boy just laughed more. Zoey looked at me. I shrugged.

"So what?" I said, smiling. Zoey smiled back at me as we began to walk out the door. "You know, I think I'm feeling a little better." I tried to stand up by myself, but, only ended up with my face in a trashcan as I fell over & knocked over several trash cans. "UUUGGHH!" I screamed. The Titans all laughed as my brother pulled me out of the pile of trash.

"We will clean it up." Starfire said, waving & snickering.

"Well, that was unexpected…"

**-THE END-**

**Review plz, but, don't review just to tell me you hate Ocs. -_-  
**


End file.
